Mistaken Soul
by ScorchedSpirit
Summary: The ones mistaken, are the ones who don't deserve it. Abandoned.
1. Beginnings

_**Author's note:**_

WOOOOO!  
This is my first fanfic ever.  
I joined after reading some of the amazing stuff some of you guys have put up here, and I guess that's why I'm writing this right now.  
Hope you guys enjoy! R&R please! If you're going to criticize something, could you please make it constructive, not just straight up insult it. That would be appreciated.  
Anyway onto the... Oh wait.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. If I did, then it'd be shut down. Yay. _

* * *

_**Chapter One- Beginnings**_

"Look, I just don't want to, ok? I'm fine as I am now, I don't feel like I need to change anything right now." I sighed.

"Oh fine. If you change your mind, which I know _you_ will, just tell me early and we can get something started." He flirted, a smirk on his face as he left.

This has pretty much gone on all year- so many idiots asking me out, all in the same way- to them, I was just something to be used, to be flaunted. I'm like a status symbol to them- whoever has me, is the best.  
I think about it- none of the guys I've talked to around my age have even acknowledged that I'm a person, with feelings, emotions, that I'm not just a doll.  
I'm also pretty sure that a lot of the people around my age who I haven't talked to will be the same.

I guess that's who I am- Celeste, the Cloud Xweetok, the thing you'll obsess over your whole life. Right. Like I would ever stand that. According to the things I've been overhearing, I'm apparently the best looking female around in this area, something which I hate with a burning passion. I mean, sure, I'm painted, and I guess my species is known for being attractive, but seriously? Seriously? I can always think of a huge list of people who I think look more attractive than me, but yet they still keep on coming. My friends say that it's a good thing, but all it's been doing has been attracting attention from all sorts of creeps.

I walked back over to the marketplace, content with spending the rest of the day near the bustling stores. I watched the people for a while- always something to do, always somewhere to go, a purpose in life. I sighed again, feeling the wind pick up slightly past my white fur, the black barely noticeable in the corner of my eye. My tail brushed over myself a couple of times, simply a small habit of mine I developed when I was still young, something to keep me occupied when alone. I yawned, deciding to move somewhere else- this corner of the markets was starting to empty. I stopped when I saw why.

A Darigan Lupe had arrived- the same one living around here for the past year. He was slightly larger than the average Lupe, yet looked a lot larger than anything else- he simply had a menacing look, something which you would be scared of when young, a part of bed time stories never to be thought of again in life. His tattered wings matched with his dark purple fur and his red, bloodshot eyes- his tail was hanging down low, the tip seeming to have a life of its own. I shivered slightly as my eyes went over him, a glance just enough to send slight fear into my mind- he looked evil, looked like something that was never meant to be. It probably didn't help that he was known to be one of the better fighters in the Battledome. Rumour was that he lured children back to his home, promises of safety and food, to do what only our imaginations could think of.

I moved slightly from where I was before, into a small alcove where I couldn't be seen easily, but I could see him. I saw him looking around, scanning the area for anything. I froze for a second as his eyes went around to my area, then relaxed again as he resumed elsewhere. He continued walking through the marketplace, head drooped low and tail absently swishing from side to side. I saw a small Kacheek scamper away from where he was, intent on finding somewhere to hide from the Lupe. The Lupe looked in the Kacheek's direction for a while, but decided to keep walking. As he turned, I saw straight at his eyes for a split-second; the red was overpowering, the eyes sharp and focused, but I couldn't help but see a small hint of sadness and loneliness within. Deciding to head back to home, I jumped out and walked back out of the Marketplace. As I left, I swore I could feel the Lupe's gaze fixed on me, his gaze piercing through me.

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the marketplace again, empty as usual. I had moved here about a year ago, and the locals didn't exactly have a warm reception waiting. The mere fact that I was Darigan, that I looked like I did, was enough to scare everyone off. One year of nothing more than mumbled words, stares, and overheard comments. Of course, I tried not to be affected by these- but it takes a toll on you, hearing nothing but rumours, lies, things which only isolate you more. Most of them came out of when I actually did try to interact with the locals- I once tried to help a small Acara who was injured, but he ran away from me. The next day, I heard people talk about how I tried to kill the Acara, something which evolved into much worse by the time the week had ended. The only thing I could do was to stay strong inside, to keep my mind right. So far, it has worked... to an extent. But I know I'm starting to break. And I know I won't be able to stand this much longer, and when the rumours may become real...

I snapped back into the present, berating myself for such thoughts. I needed to keep those out of my head, out before I do something which I regret. I remembered that I needed to get some supplies- my food was about to run out. Looking around, a Cloud Xweetok hidden in a small alcove caught my attention for a second. She was staring at me, and I turned away quickly, not wanting to attract any more bad attention. I felt something on my tail, hanging low as usual. I turned around, and a small Kacheek was running down the nearest alley. I stared for a while, then shaking my head, resumed my walk towards the food stalls. I heard a small noise behind me, and as I looked around, I saw the Xweetok from before walking out of the Market. To be honest, she did catch my attention, but knowing things as they were, I let it go. She probably wouldn't even let me come anywhere near herself.

After about thirty minutes of walking around the marketplace, I had bought everything I needed. As usual, the shopkeepers had a nervous tone to them, and I was pretty sure I knew where that was coming from, so I left quickly. Whenever I did talk to someone, or even try, they always had that tone. Or the screaming, 'please don't touch me' tone with the more... immature crowd. Or children.

Sometimes, I did wish that just one person, at the very least, would not respond to me like that. Maybe even be friendly for once. But after a year of nothing, I didn't raise my hopes too high.

I checked how much money I still had- and I quickly realized that I was nearly out. I should probably visit the bank soon- the bank was one place where they didn't seem intimidated, but they always had a cold backing to their voice. Like some sort of inherent hatred running through them. Maybe it was just me, but I still thought that the manager eyed me suspiciously whenever I entered, and I swear that sometimes, the camera in the entry would swivel around right towards me. In fact, sometimes I think the only thing that keeps me there is my sizable gains from the Battledome. I hope I'm not becoming paranoid. Or maybe I already am.

I turned back, leaving the marketplace, hearing small voices behind me, turning to chatter, then the regular talk of the marketplace resumed. I stopped to listen for a while, then realising that nothing of interest was currently happening, started to walk back to my home. Along the path, various neopets avoided me, going by the sides of the path. I shrugged, used to it by now, and reached the crossroads before turning to the left. I walked for a few more minutes in silence, and I saw my house from a distance. I quickened my pace slightly, before I heard a scream.

* * *

I backed away slowly, panic racing through my mind.

"I've already told you no! Get away from me!" I shouted angrily, as the Gelert approached me, a glint in his eye and slight smile on his lips.

"Oh come on, you haven't even given me a chance..." He laughed, his tone hollow. "I'm sure this will work out just fine..."

I hated myself. I hated myself for being painted, I hated myself for having this happen to me, I hated myself for allowing this to happen. After leaving the marketplace, I walked home, observing the clouds in silence. I saw a few of my friends along the way, and smiled and waved at them, before continuing back home. The crossroads, as always, was crowded, and I saw a few people I knew before turning left and down the path. I was still about five minutes away from my house when I heard a familiar voice, one that I had talked to recently, and one filled with anger and hatred. He wasn't used to rejection, being relatively wealthy, and spoiled from birth. And now, now he was here in front of me.

"No, no, NO! I won't let you..."I screamed as he shoved his paw across my mouth, silencing me.

"Now now, don't want anyone to come over here do we..." He smiled, pure malice across his face. He dragged me over into a small secluded area, one which could only be seen if someone was actually searching for it. I gulped as he started to make his gradual approach towards my face, his intentions starting to show. He moved his mouth closer to my ear, slowly, but surely.

"And now you're all mine." He whispered. I struggled, tried to make some noise, anything, but his grip was strong.

"That's not nice, now is it? But don't worry. This will be over real soon, and you won't tell a word of it, will you?" He cooed, and my eyes shot open as he started to move his other paw around, down to...

"I would advise you to keep away from her, right now."

He whirled around at the unexpected noise, snarling at the intruder, before his face blanched. I tried to turn around, still struggling, trying to see who had arrived. When my eyes arrived, I gasped. Or tried to anyway, the Gelert's paw still over my mouth. I didn't believe it, but the owner of the mysterious voice was the Darigan Lupe.

* * *

I tried to locate the owner of the scream, where it came from. My sensitive ears led me over to a dark clearing, and from there, and from there, into somewhere I had never been before. I kept on searching, and hearing a small muffled voice, I darted forward and stopped. A Blue Gelert was leaning over the Cloud Xweetok from before, paw over her mouth and grinning like a maniac.

"I would advise you to keep away from her, right now." I snarled in the most threatening tone I could muster. The Gelert turned around and snarled back, before realising who I was. All colour drained from his face, and he looked around frantically, searching for some way out. Realising there was none, he leapt off the Xweetok and tried to tackle me to the ground, intending to stun me for long enough to run away. Of course, I wouldn't let that happen. I sprung out of the way quickly, leaving him to pounce on nothing, and I rammed into him from the side. I heard a small whine before he hit the ground, and deciding to capitalize on my reputation, stood my ground.

"Get out of here, now!" I roared, my voice, surprising myself, sounding a lot more ferocious than I expected. I suddenly had a small thought in my mind justifying the fear from others, before pushing it away. The Gelert turned and ran as fast as he could out of my sight. A small whimper on the ground reminded me of why I had come. The Xweetok was crying softly, and like that, she looked utterly pathetic. Trying to stop the tears, I leaned down to the Xweetok and in the gentlest voice I could, I asked her;

"Are you ok?"

* * *

I started crying softly, now knowing that whatever happened, I was completely and utterly screwed. I didn't know what was worse; the Gelert in front of me, or the Darigan Lupe which struck fear into everyone. I heard a large sound, and I dimly realised that it was the sound of one body impacting into another. There was silence, before I heard a huge roar. I didn't register the words, and I stayed on the ground, still afraid of what was to happen.

"Are you ok?"

A voice entered my conscience, and it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life. It was soft, and had a loving undertone to it, a ringing in the ears continuing long after the voice stopped. It was laced with some worry too, and a layer of comfort was placed over it all. It soothed me, brought me back to my senses, and it stopped the tears. I turned up, and I realized the Darigan Lupe was over me. I was still scared, but I still managed to give a response.

"I... think...I'm..fine.." I stuttered softly, still trying to comprehend what had just happened, what I had heard. My mind was slowly starting to comprehend that the voice was from the Lupe, and as my mind screamed about how it wasn't possible, a small part of me still believed, still gave a small thought to what it was. And despite the rest of my mind shouting out in protest against it, it made me think that maybe, just maybe, that I could have been wrong about him the whole time. That we all could have been wrong.

* * *

_**Another short A/N**_

I think this story is a bit on the short side, but meh. The next chapters will hopefully be longer. I DID type this in two days...

Anyway, give me motivation, in the form of reviews! Please? ._.

Celeste: Oh yes, otherwise I won't be able to find out what happens next!

Wait, what? Aren't you the person who's actually living out what happens?

Celeste: Aren't you the person who's meant to be writing about what happens?

Oh, snap. Right. Sorry about that, I'll get to work.

?: Hey, when are you going to give me a name?

... Be patient, it'll be in the next chapter.

?: (grumbling) Fine...

* * *

ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ON. So go press that shiny button. Or, in the case of Ipods/phones, that slightly less shiny button but with an awesome slick buttony feeling that you only get from pushing something. Like a button.


	2. Reflections

Raaawr.

Bleh, I'm so sorry that this is so late.

Like, super late. This was meant to be out in like around a week, but look what's happened. Procastination + assignments + tests + speeches = NOTHING (written) It's also around 2000 words... including my ridiculously long A/N's. Sheeesh.

Aaaaanyway, in this chapter, we basically follow the characters as they reflect on what's happened, etc. Not very exciting in my opinion, but I guess it's more for character development more than anything else. Even though I have noticed that I've pretty much made both my characters half depressed. Yaaaaaay.

I would like to seriously thank Wolf Princess girl- first (and so far, only) review. Made me happy for over half of the day just reading it, re-read it a few times too. My motivation is pretty limited, but that boosted it, if only slightly.

So it's the hols over here, which means more spare time. Actually, I'm kinda like moving house, which might mean less spare time. But more spare time overall. When I'm not playing games =.=

So yeah, this time I will try as hard as possible to update within a week, hopefully less. And next time I'll actually think of a decent plot for a chapter T.T

_Disclaimer- Me no own Neopets, kthxbai. _

* * *

**_Chapter two: Reflections_**

"I... think...I'm..fine.."

I smiled slightly back at her. She was stuttering, but at least she was talking to me.

"That's great. C'mon, we have to get out of here." I said softly, motioning out towards the direction of the street. She stared at me blankly for a few seconds, before slowly getting up. I walked out slowly, weaving through the alleys until my eyes were blinded by sunlight, and looked around. The sun was starting to set, the orange light casting shadows over the deserted street. I saw my home a few blocks away, and turned around to the Xweetok. She looked... hesitant, like something was on her mind. Silence hung over the area for a few seconds.

"So... What's your name?" I asked, both to break the silence and to feed my curiosity.

She looked like she was thinking it over, gleaming eyes staring at something distant, before answering in a small voice.

"Celeste. What's yours?" She cocked her head to her side when she said this, and I have to admit that she did look pretty cute like that, her white fur glistening in the light, black fur blending perfectly with the shadows. This was the first real time that I had really looked over her, and she looked stunning. She had a smaller than average frame, not too small but not very big either. Her fur was well groomed, and together, it made for a very attractive figure. I paused when I realised I was staring at her.

"Tristan." I hastily replied, head turning towards my home. "It was nice meeting you, I'm gonna get going." I felt heat rising to my cheeks, and tried to hide my embarrassment as well as possible. It was better that she didn't know what I was thinking. She'd probably just kick me back to the kerb, back to square one again. I faintly heard her voice saying my name, before the wind took over. When I got to my home, I quickly ran in and locked the door, like always. My neohome was slightly larger than the average, but nothing too extravagant. Other than a few luxuries, such as a large, well looked after garden and the occasional pricey decorations, it was like any other home.

I stared back out through the tinted glass, seeing Celeste walk back along the path. It looked like she had a lot on her mind, and I wondered what she was thinking about. I shrugged it off, and I went to make dinner. She was still in my mind; I wondered if this was normal. After such a period of complete denial, complete exile, someone finally opened up to me, at least slightly, and I couldn't get her out of my head. After eating, I cleaned myself off and read a book before creeping into my bed, carefully adjusting my wings to ensure they didn't get damaged. Many pets didn't know this, but my intelligence was rather high. I enjoyed books, they kept my mind off the world, and allowed me to think. As I turned off the lamp on my stand, I thought about what had happened today. Celeste... A small wave of emotion came over me, and as I fell asleep, I didn't remember the last time I felt that happy.

* * *

He smiled back at me, before motioning back out towards the street.

"That's great. C'mon, we have to get out of here." He said, his voice still as alluring as last time. I wasn't thinking about anything else at the moment- until I realised that I wasn't responding. I slowly forced myself up, and followed him. From so close, I could see that his fur was well taken care of. He had two shades of purple fur that blended together, darker on the tip of his tail and on his underside. But what I was really intrigued by was his wings. They swayed slightly in the breeze, a small spike jutting out from the tip of each. They had an unkempt look to them, the ends of each were ragged. But despite this, they seemed to be in good condition- they were moving fluidly, they didn't seem to give him any pain despite the implications such a state would have on any other winged pet.

I kept on looking over his body, his limbs strong, slight muscle showing, yet nothing too overboard, unlike some battling pets... The more I looked, the less I feared from his body, and the more curious I was, although I knew better than to touch. Before I knew it, we stepped back into the sun and onto the main streets again. The sunset looked brilliant, as always, and I saw the Lupe turn around, then back to me. His eyes looked less threatening, more... real, full of emotions. It was as if I was processing that he wasn't a threat, he wasn't something to be feared, that I was starting to see the true emotions that he held. But my mind froze. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Should I ask him about himself? Should I ask for his address? Should I...

"So, what's your name?"

It took me a while to process the voice in my mind, and when I did, I quickly answered. My voice sounded oddly soft.

"Celeste. What's yours?" I chimed, tilting my head over to the side, studying him further. He looked distant; I realised this wasn't really something that happened to him. I felt pity, sadness, but mostly anger. Anger at myself that I never attempted to talk, never even attempted to communicate in any way possible. He was only lonely, and had been since he had moved here. I didn't even know where he moved from, no-one knew. He took a while to answer.

"Tristan" The words were rushed, and I could feel a slight unease behind them. "It was nice meeting you, I'm gonna get going."

Wait, what?

"Wait, I..."

I let the words trail off, realizing he couldn't hear me. He seemed pretty embarrassed; I had no idea why. As he approached his house, I saw him practically break out into a sprint as he came to the door, and nearly slammed it. I shrugged it off. It was probably just the lack of interaction for so long. I walked back towards my home, a few streets away. I let a smile creep to my face as I looked around, the sunset creating an orange glow behind the buildings. It was going to be a beautiful night.

As I reached my home, I looked over it slightly before heading inside. It was quite modest, but all in all, pretty average, if not a bit on the small side. I closed the door silently, and looked back out through the windows. The stars were shining brightly, scattered over the night sky. I started to prepare dinner, and when I was finished, ate slowly, thinking about today. My friends always talked about new rumours, new things happening around; and some always led back to 'The Lupe', as Tristan was so affectionately called. Tristan... It was a pretty nice name now that I thought of it. Had a nice ring to it, sounded good when you said it.

I thought about Tristan himself. To be honest, I had sorta participated in the rumour spreading myself... Not much, but I did pass on some things I heard from place to place. I shouldn't have been so idiotic, I knew, but at the time, it just seemed like something to entertain ourselves with. But now that I actually knew him, he seemed like a pretty nice guy. When I thought about it... he's one of the only guys not to act like a complete jerk around me. Even the ones who don't aren't too friendly, but they didn't really bother me. It wasn't that nice being the centre of attention from pretty much half the population though.

His fur, his wings, every small detail I could remember as if he was right in front of me. His voice... It seemed impossible that someone that looked like him could have it, but he did. It was soothing, and But his most memorable feature would be his eyes. His eyes... before threatening, frightening, glaring, but now soft, gentle, caring. They shined red among his purple fur, simply making it seem more mysterious, more elegant.

I finished my dinner, starting to feel a bit sleepy. I yawned slightly before heading over to my bedroom, brushing myself off a bit before jumping on my bed. It was soft, as usual, and the familiar white sheets were comforting. I curled up, tail brushing around before settling. I closed my eyes and thought. Thought about everything, absolutely everything. About life, about my friends, but most of all, about Tristan. He was still there, no longer a spark, but a raging fire, burning throughout my mind. The last thing that went through my mind before falling asleep was a small realisation, one that I had tried to deny before now. One that I now accepted.

I had a crush on him.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Personally, if this was on someone else's fic, I would get bored ._.

But yea, I can't think of things to write right about now. Got stuck at multiple points during a chapter where FREAKING NOTHING HAPPENS!

Oh yeah, in my story, owner's are omitted. I believe that the story will flow better that way. However, if people want me to, I might possibly try to incorporate them. Don't count on it though.

And so we approach the end of this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, constructive criticism etc, please review!

Or don't and make yourself frustrated at how much my story's plot sucks. Either way, you know which one is the better choice ;D

So go on and press that shiny button down there.

Celeste: -Yawns- I still feel sleepy, why do you have to talk so loud?

Tristan: (pillow over head) –Need... more... sleep...-

Celeste: WAKE UP!

Tristan: My.. ears...

Celeste: Aw, that didn't work. Hm... (brings in huge speakers)

... –leaves-


	3. Optimism

Oh look, another chapter.

So...

Yeah. This is the chapter. Enjoy. This chapter goes pretty deep into Tristan's past and stuff, so... yeah. I kinda made it up as I typed it, so tell me if there are plot holes. Don't think there are...

Big note: I decided that a present tense would work better. Might be just for this chapter, might be for future chapters. But about half way writing Tristan's first POV, I just thought it'd work much better.

Oh yeah, and forgot to mention; the neopets in this story won't be like the plot neopets, but instead like the general population, i.e. Don't stand awkwardly, don't look anthro, don't wear clothing that make them look ridicul- oh wait, that's called customisation. My bad.

_Disclaimer: Viacom stole Neopets from me. Oh wait, I meant Meepits. That's right. In any case, I don't own it, and probably never will. Neopets, not the Meepits.

* * *

_

_**Chapter three: Optimism**_

When I wake up, the sun is shining on me.

_Wait. _

_What was I dreaming?_

I groggily get to my feet, feeling my head hurt slightly. Serves me right for waking up so early every morning. But I guess that was the price I paid for my morning jog. Kept me fit, and by the end of it I always felt a lot better. It also helped that at 5 am no-one else was up, meaning I could think by myself without being self conscious. I quickly gulp down breakfast, and then go back to my room to clean myself off. Once my fur is smooth and clean, I leave home, quietly shutting the door, and start jogging.

The course I take usually involves going through the various streets, near the different shops, staying around the edge of Neopia central. I pass through the winding buildings, my mind straying from what I was doing. Just... to my life, to who I was. Like usual. Except this time, there was something extra in there.

_I remember... light. _

_I remember... something soft... something... calming..._

I shake my head, clearing my mind. Dreams were dreams, nothing more. Can't dwell on them for long. Still can't think straight in the mornings after all. I do some pretty stupid things when I'm tired. I turn the corner, and head along the tree line. I try to focus on the path, now leading to the outskirts of Neopia Central. More wildlife grows here, and...

_What... happened?_

Ugh.

My mind is wandering. I slow down, deciding to catch my breath. I tell myself to breathe slowly.

_NO! Don't... go... stay._

_Don't worry about me... I'm finished._

_No you aren't... Just..._

No. This isn't happening. Why... Why now...

_Everyone leaves some time..._

_I'm just leaving early. _

_Helena... don't think like that._

The world is flashing around me... all the memories are flooding back in. My... mind... hurts...

_Think of him... Think of them all..._

_Don't leave them behind._

_Just tell Drake... I'm sorry. _

_No... NO... NO!_

I cringe. My composure finally starts to give way, although I quickly hide it. People won't be waking up for another hour, so I break. I crawl through the trees, far enough from Neopia Central, and start quietly crying, back to a tree.

_Tristan! What's wrong? Where's Helena?_

_... _

_What is it? WHAT IS IT?_

_...She's..._

_SHE'S WHAT?_

_She's dead... I'm so sorry._

_...Leave me alone._

My vision is blurred. I don't feel anything around me. I _can't_ feel anything around me. The world simply disappears. No matter how much I try, I can't get it out of my mind.

I know why.

Yesterday...

It brought back memories. Memories I hoped to keep locked up. Permanently.

It was a constant reminder of who I was, what had happened.

It reminded me of Helena. Reminded me of Drake.

Everything which caused me to leave. To move, to make it all fade away.

It never worked.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Wait, WAIT! No..._

_GET AWAY FROM ME! _

_Just calm down, come on. _

Could I have stopped him?

Could I have changed all of this?

I'm still not sure... but doubt is all that's left regardless.

_LET...ME...GO!..._

_She wouldn't have wanted this.._

_YOU DON'T KNOW..._

_...Drake..._

I taste salt.

My mind begins to fail.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

I woke up with a start.

Groaning, I checked my clock.

5:20 am

Great, just great.

I slowly shake myself out of my bed, eyelids practically closed. I normally wake up at around 7 am; and I can't see myself getting any more sleep if I tried. I decide to go for a walk; it would help me stay awake and I haven't really gotten the chance to do so recently. I groom my fur carefully, with sleep taking its toll. I quickly get some water to drink before heading outside.

A light breeze blows as I walk onto one of the many paths around Neopia Central. Plants grow freely around the edges of the path I'm walking on, being one that not many people use anymore. I take in the flora slowly, a seldom seen sight for myself.

Huh, this is odd.

The edge of the path is slightly disturbed, plants softly pressed to the ground, grass bent. Someone must have walked here recently. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I follow the various signs of activity in the plants. I stop when I see who it was.

It was Tristan.

His back against a tree, facing away from me.

Why was he here?

Then I saw the tears.

Why would he be crying?

I walk up slowly, careful not to disturb him. He isn't making much noise, but he's breathing shallow, irregularly. He looks small against the trees, a streak of purple within a sea of green. Without thinking, I say the first things that come to mind.

"What's wrong?"

He turns around, his drooped eyes suddenly widening. They didn't have the same hypnotic feeling anymore, making him look sleep deprived, sad, depressed. It was something that no-one else here had seen, a part of him that most refused to believe existed.

* * *

I quickly turn around, eyes wide as I realise that someone was behind me. But the singsong voice was already recognisable. Her head cocked to the side, the curious but concerned face, it's hard not to smile. But I remember her question.

"Nothing really, just thinking..."

"About what?"

Her voice was so... calming.

"I'd prefer if we didn't talk about it..." I sigh, slowly picking myself up.

"Hm... ok, I guess." She replies meekly, putting her head down slightly.

We just sit here for a few minutes, an awkward silence forming. I start to hear some activity from the markets; people are waking.

"I should probably get going now..." I say slowly, walking back to the path.

"Where?"

"Probably back to my house, not much to do on a Sunday."

"Oh, right."

We talk all the way back to my house, thankful for the lack of attention about now. Nothing much was said though, it was just to fill the time. I learn some small things; she's roughly around my age, younger by a few months. She was born a yellow Xweetok, found a cloud paint brush one day while young, playing hide and seek with her friends. Needless to say, everyone was shocked when she came back, white, black and blue over her body, especially her parents. Not that they complained, their daughter was suddenly a lot higher up on the social ladder.

On my front step, we stay for a second.

"Guess I'll see you later..." Celeste sighs, and starts to turn away. I see a bit of sadness in her eyes. I decided to ask something I considered earlier.

"Would you like to come in?" I inquire. She turns around slowly, and smiles slightly.

"I'd like to, but I think it'd be slightly awkward with others seeing me walk out of the front door here..." She responds, shaking her head slightly.

"My basement leads to a side alley near the street, locked door."

Knew it'd be useful for something one day.

"Hm... ok then!"

She runs in, looking around, taking it in. I smile slightly. While she might only be a few months younger than me, she sure acted much younger sometimes. I close the door, and give her a short tour of my house. Not sure if a minute counts as a tour, but close enough. We eventually end up in my storage room, and she seems pretty interested in my battledome set.

"Where did you get all of this?" She exclaims, eyes wide at the assortment of weapons, potions and other items.

"Most of this, I found, or someone gave me in exchange for help." I say casually. It was a lot more complicated than that, but not that she needed to know.

She looks around more, before stopping at a small chest I tucked away behind a few shelves and below a few other things. I don't notice until she opens it, gaping. I look over.

Oh. Crap.

"Where... wha... how..." She stutters, lost for words.

"How about I try to explain this first?" I hastily reply, gently placing the box, still in her paws, onto a nearby table.

* * *

"Nothing really, just thinking."

"About what?"

He stops making any noises, tears stop flowing out. That's a good sign.

"I'd prefer if we didn't talk about it..." He sighs, and starts to get back up, off the tree. I realise I may have touched upon something very personal.

"Hm... ok, I guess." I manage to get out, in an apologetic voice. I lower my head slightly, trying to avoid eye contact. Should have guessed it was futile.

A few minutes pass, and nothing happens. A few noises in the distance rouse us.

"I should probably get going now..."

"Where?"

"Probably back to my house, not much to do on a Sunday."

"Oh, right."

We head back onto the path, and start talking. I learnt he was slightly older than me, few months. He was always a Darigan Lupe, abandoned at birth near the Haunted Woods. He didn't remember his parents. From there, he simply lived his life until something happened about a year back, something traumatic. Something that made him move from his home. I decided not to press any further on that.

We reach his house. I look over at the other houses. Voices are starting to appear, meaning I would probably be better off leaving soon. I sigh.

"Guess I'll see you later..."

I turn away. I wish I could stay just a bit-

"Would you like to come in?"

I turn back around. I try to smile, but know that I wouldn't be able to. I shake my head slightly.

"I'd like to, but I think it'd be slightly awkward with others seeing me walk out of the front door here..."

"My basement leads to a side alley near the street, locked door."

Wait. This means...

"Hm... ok, I guess." I reply, trying, but failing to keep my voice normal. I look around. His house is... actually quite normal. I don't know why I expected anything else, but people have the weirdest tendencies to make up ideas about things they don't even know. He shows me around, nothing special, although when I get to one of his rooms, so affection ally named 'the storage room', my eyes are wide open.

Inside is possibly the largest collection of item's I've seen outside of a safety deposit box, and looking around, I see the most expensive battling set I've ever seen. A glittering sword, a shining crystal, a huge shield, other things I don't even know what they are. I know a slight amount of battledome items, due to one of my friends being a complete fanatic, but this is just something else. I wonder about the price of all of these, and how he could have possibly gotten them.

"Where did you get all of this?" I ask curiously, trying to hold back my voice. It was starting to shake. I don't pay attention to what he says back, too busy looking at all the different things around.

Something in the corner catches my eye.

It's behind a few shelves, under a few things; I can barely see it. It's shining in the light. I walk around, and lift off the other things above it. It's a small chest of some sort; it has purple, gold and black patterns intricately painted onto the side. I lift the lid slightly and recoil back in shock.

"Where... wha... how..." I manage to splutter out, still in shock at what I saw.

"How about I try to explain this first?"

He sounds slightly panicked, but he gently places his paws onto mine and pushes it down onto a nearby table. The chest swings open.

It was a wand.

More specifically, Jhudora's wand.

The Wand of the Dark Faerie.

* * *

Why does Tristan have this wand?

What's in his past?

Why did we find out nothing too interesting about Celeste?

All will be explained in the next chapter. (OK, maybe not the last one)

...

...

Crap I'm slow at actually putting ideas onto a computer.

I've had ideas bouncing around in my head for freaking ages about lots of things, and haven't really found a way I've been happy to use in the story. A lot of the time I just stop and wonder what to put next into the story.

To be honest, I was going to continue this chapter, but when I was typing it a CLIFFHANGER like this just appeared. And 2000 words was already done, so eh.

I was going to have some plans for Christmas, but at this rate I'm typing, I doubt I'll actually get it out ._. Unless I type frantically whatever comes into my head for the next few days, it'll have to be pushed back to New Years, or worse, not come out at all. Which would suck, cause I really like the intro I typed out for that section. I'm just going to hope for the best. To compound on this, the story isn't going as fast as I would like it to have. Just moved house too, and was stuck for a while helping out around the house, etc.

Thanks to the new reviewers.

...Can't remember what I was going to type.

Celeste: I can't either, so lets have a meaningless conversation.

Sure, why not.

Tristan: Don't forget the awkward pauses!

...

You happy? Sheesh.


	4. Author's Note

Happy New Year! (at least where I am, in like half an hour)

For all those who are hoping this is a chapter, I'm sorry.

Even though I told myself I wouldn't do this, here it is.

A/n will cover a few things.

Firstly, and most importantly.

SORRY.

Too much stuff happening, no motivation to actually write, etc. I would like to think that the longer it takes for me to write the story the more I've polished it, but being honest with you guys, I just have low motivation to write. It originally just started off as something fun to pass time, but seriously, that was for FUN. If I'm not having fun, or if I don't like writing while I am writing (or typing, w/e), it'll come out crap. When I actually DO have motivation, and I actually FEEL like writing, I will actually have 2000-3000 words out in around 1-2 days. I'm a grammar nazi, so I generally don't need to spell check my things after, and the automatic spell check suffices in most situations. Sure, I might notice a tiny bit here and there wrong, but mostly, it's fine.

OK, secondly. I have the plot outlined for the next chapter or two, what happens, characters, etc.

However, I haven't actually thought of a way to bind them together to make them fit, to actually make sense in my mind. I think of what happens overall in the chapter; I just can't think of how to MAKE that happen. Ideas pop in and out, nothing really stays solid.

Third. Thanks for reviews, thoughts, etc. It means a lot.

Last thing, but this only applies to one person, Wolf Princess Girl.

Seriously, check your inbox more often, the first two that I sent were replied to like, 3 days after, and you haven't responded to my most recent one. =.=

And if you haven't read that, since I do know that you go on the site, seeing as you have reviewed something since I've sent it, do this.

Go to the DocX tab in your account, and press on connections. Then, on the pull down list next to add a connection, select pen name and submit my name there. Seriously, I really want you to get what I have for you.

Anyway, thanks for reading (AND NOT REVIEWING YOU LAZY S-)

Tristan: -puts gag on- OK, that's enough.

Celeste: -sigh

* * *

Ok, after some gentle 'persuasion' from those two –mutter- dirty little-mutter-...

I love you all, ignore the three lines of text above the line, and I hope you all have a lovely New Years.

(leaves)

Tristan: He gone?

Celeste: Yep.

Tristan: Oh good. Hi guys, Tristan here.

Celeste: Yup. I'm here too! ^^

Tristan: Anyway, if you have any questions about us, anything you'd like to know, put it into a review and we'll try to answer it.

Celeste: If it's something put in the next chapter, or a future chapter anyway, we'll just give a small hint.

Tristan: Is that all? Uh... Oh yeah, Happy New Years!

Celeste: Happy New Years! Look foward to some fireworks!

HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Both: -gulp- (run off)

...


	5. Jhudora

Rahr.

Look at the end for more details on why I disappeared.

I decided to change the story description for fun. Yay.

Disclaimer: Oh look, a Faerie. Now that you're distracted, *COUGH* IDON'TOWNNEOPETS *COUGH* Oh what was that? You think I own neopets? Silly, you know I'm too powerful for th- I mean too poor. Definitely too poor.

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Jhudora_**

I shook slightly as I stood there, next to my best friend, Drake.

"..Are you sure about this?" I asked, looking around cautiously. "You know what they say about here..."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean come on, how can anything be scarier than you?" He grinned, He always reminded me that I was Darigan, something I was used to by now, but it did get annoying.

The blue Draik (Yeah, creative parents, huh) and I both didn't move. The shaking continued; it wasn't cold at all, we were just outside of Jhudora's Cloud. Slowly, we edged our way inwards. The cloud was purple and shrivelled, it was unnaturally dark. Statues littered the place, fierce faces staring back, as if they were alive. From the outside, it looked scary. From the inside, you wanted to run out screaming. For help. For light. For anything.

We walked for a while, slowly losing track of time as we got more and more nervous. Eventually, we approached the main area in the cloud, where Jhudora was sitting there, smiling. Her dark purple and green attire matched everything about this place, her hair looking distorted, yet right. There was a sense of dread and fear around her.

Joy.

"Welcome to my home." She spat out, her legs crossed on the throne. Her voice was low and menacing, with a bitter tone behind it. "I saw you two coming in... How about helping me? Find me a couple of things that I am looking for, and I will reward you..." She had an evil grin on her face, and she glared at us.

Drake was visibly scared by now.

"N-no..th..anks..." He stuttered. Then he ran, ran out, ran as fast as he could. Me and Jhudora watched slowly, and the feeling of dread increased.

"Well that's disappointing..." Jhudora said, mock concern in her voice. "How about you? Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for a while. Sure, I could have possibly been helping her to do something absolutely horrific... but I decided to let that pass. And at the time, my mind was thinking of the possible things she would do if I refused.

"Er.. Yeah." I replied, keeping my voice low and my head lower.

She smiled. "Great. Go get me a Blue Maraqua Wall Paint, you have two hours. Scram."

And as I left, I swore I could hear her talk. To herself? To her pets? And what? At the time, I didn't know. And I was wondering why she wanted Blue Maraqua Wall Paint.

* * *

"Go get me a White Ixi Plushie. Hurry up."

This had been going on for about half a year- Jhudora called on me about once every five days for an item that she wanted. I was starting to get some nice rewards from her, but the things she asked for were getting rarer and rarer. But I still shrugged it off as I wandered off to try and find a plushie collector willing to part with their prize. I had gotten used to the stares, the whispers, the sometimes blatant insults thrown at me as I left the cloud. It wasn't too much better at home.

Two hours later, and I managed to find someone through the trading post who either didn't know prices, or really hated Ixi's, or white. Maybe both. He wanted a Rainbow Scorchio Plushie for it; I quickly obliged. I arrived back at Jhudora's cloud, and walked in. I heard voices- they were coming from Jhudora's room. I knew I shouldn't have, but curiosity got the better of me. I snuck up behind a statue close to her room, and listened.

* * *

I kept the glare until he had left my sight.

Being a Dark Faerie sucks. That's just the truth. Other than Dr. Sloth and some other notable villains, we get the worst rep. Ever. The Darkest Faerie incident didn't really help us either, that's for sure. What people see me as today probably came from a few different things.

When I was still younger, I got teased.

Alot.

And guess who did it the most. No prizes for guessing.

Seriously, I've tried being nice to her, I've tried giving her items (which she immediately assumed were poisoned and threw away with that mock smile, that fake wooden atrocity), I've even basically begged her.

I swear that Illusen might just hate purple.

Guess it can't be helped. We look menacing, people assume we are menacing. People assume we are menacing, people think we are menacing. People think we are menacing, people believe that we are menacing. Simple as that.

Purple SURE is a menacing colour, isn't it...

Actually, the faerie type with the most evil in it is water.

Surprising, I know. Unsurprisingly, most people don't spend their lives in the water, therefore avoiding most of them. Except for the merfolk, but they already know this. There's only around two water faeries I know of that don't live in the water, and both of them are in Faerieland; that healing springs faerie and the fountain faerie. Well, I THINK that the fountain faerie is technically a water faerie. Close enough.

Well, after a while I found out something I was good at.

Acting. Specifically, evil.

And seriously, it was the only way to make it all stop.

Other than damaging Illusen's hair (I wore a smile for the rest of the day, something which everyone else found apparently unnerving), but seriously, she started it. I just reflected her spell back at her, it wasn't like I was intentionally trying to hit her in tha-

Oh wait, yes I was. Nevermind.

Anyway, it's ironic, isn't it? When I try to be nice, they all slam me down, comments about me, my ethics, even my eating habits.

Why would I even CONSIDER eating an Angelpuss?

Acting evil just comes naturally now. I guess that's what they expect. Last time I was in a good mood and tried to be nice to all of them, they went and bound my hands, stole my books and demanded to know what I was up to.

What a fun day that was.

Another thing that most people don't know is that the battle faerie is actually half dark.

So is Fyora.

Light purple wings but regular skin is a sign that faerie's are half dark, though most faerie's themselves don't know that. Unless they're dark, or part dark. Or know a lot. Why do dark faeries have dark purple skin? I'm not sure myself. Speaking of Fyora, she knows I'm not up to anything, it's just impossible for her to actually do anything about what others think, so I'm basically stuck in that department.

I guess I'm used to it now.

Where was I again?

Oh yes.

I sighed softly as I slunk back into my 'throne'. I just wanted to sle-

A small dark faerie, coming up to my chest (Well... smaller than average, I was pretty tall for a faerie), came in crying.

I turned to her, realised who it was, and frowned slightly. I quickly stood up and walked to her. "Ciara, what's wrong?" I asked, bracing myself as she flung herself into my arms, and started wailing into my shoulder.

"They were teasing me again!" She cried into me, tears staining my clothes as they ran down her face. I hugged her, remembering the other times this had happened. Ciara lost her mother, a quiet but respected dark faerie, in an accident a year ago. Ever since then, she's been coming here to get away from some of the other faeries, particularly those around her age. I knew how much it hurt.

"It's alright." I said softly, and then straightened up as I remembered something. "Hold on, let me get you something." I rushed over to one of my cabinets, and quickly brought out an item. I walked back over, and placed it in her hand.

"Take this."

She looked over it, smiling slightly as she placed it around her neck. It was a special amulet, an Amethyst held by 'claws' sprouting wings, on a black chain.

"It's an Amulet of the Dark Faerie. It'll help protect you, though they could have at least named it something half-decent..."I said with the hint of a smile, and Ciara giggled, all thoughts of sadness gone. We talked for a few minutes, before seeing the sky darken slowly.

"You should probably get back to your home soon, it wouldn't be too good for others to see you around here."

"Mhmm. Thanks!"

I waved her off as she flew low into Faerieland, avoiding the lights. I realised that I was expecting that Lupe to come back, the Darigan. It made me think, does he go through what I do, with the other pets?

Eh, who knows. I went and sat down, trying to make a bored face, before laughing at my pitiful attempts. Had to compose myself before he got back here though.

"That was interesting."

I jerked at the sound, before realising something.

I was screwed.

* * *

My eyes were wide open.

I didn't know... that she was like this.

The other faerie was leaving. Jhudora went back and sat on her throne, looking utterly bored... then started laughing.

I wasn't quite sure if she was mentally stable.

"That was interesting."

The Darigan Lupe, there in the middle behind a statue. How did I not see him before...

I sighed, hand on my tilted head as I beckoned him over. He sat down, and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"... Could you please not tell anyone about this unless absoloutely necessary?..." I finally managed to say, staring down at the lupe, who was absently brushing his fur.

"Sure, but... why? Why don't you just come out about all of this?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. I looked at him; he was Darigan. I'm pretty sure other pets didn't really favour Darigan pets that much.

"I'm sure you already know." I replied, a faint hint of a smile on my face. He got the message. "Which reminds me, do you have that plushie?"

"Yeah."

He took it out of the bag he was carrying and handed it over to me. I placed it nearby, a mental note to stash it away with the rest of the plushies I had.

"Thanks." I smiled, before putting on mock anger. "Now scram, you've already caused enough trouble today for me." I smiled again.

Why can't I ever keep a straight face...

He smiled slightly back, before walking away slowly.

I should probably treat him nicer. He might be the only one willing to listen.

* * *

"Oh. I... didn't expect that." I said, thinking it all over. All of this was hard to believe... But I trust Tristan. I don't know why, I haven't even known him properly for 2 days, but for some reason, he just seems... truthful. He doesn't seem to have a reason to lie, none of it came out fake or exaggerated. "So is that how you got the wand?"

"Well, part of it anyway. I still haven't finished..."

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"Well anyway, I still keep in touch with Jhudora from time to time. I have been for a while. Anyway, last year, something... large in my life happened. Actually, it's the reason I moved here."

I shifted slightly, trying to get myself more comfortable as he continued telling his story...

* * *

Woo, another (short) chapter down.

Note: This will be a very long A/N, just watch out.

I kinda disappeared on you guys for like 2 months without anything except a quick note at new years. I'd say sorry, but I've overused those words. How about let's just say that you can bash me as hard as you want in whatever manner you want, as long as you don't stalk me in life.

Now, during the holidays, I had next to no motivation to continue the story. I also didn't know what to do next, which is the main problem that I've realised that I've had all along.

I've never planned ahead, I've never had back up copies of the files, I've never had drafts. I just type them up and release them. This means my schedule is very haphazard; if I feel good, I might release quick, if I have no motivation, I'll release like I'm doing now. It also means that I've proofread less, and sheesh, I really need to fix up some stuff.

Ideas- some come easily, others come hard. I have a general idea of what happens in the next chapter, but after that, blank. Utterly blank. I was thinking about this for a while at school. After this episode happens, and Tristan finishes telling his story...

What the hell can I write about then?

Other than the obvious from chapter 1, I don't know what I can write about. I've had ideas floating around my head, but so far, only a few have made them through. Now, this doesn't mean I'm completely out, I still have some ideas left (I'm probably going to introduce some of Celeste's friends later on), but hell, I'm lost.

Which means one thing; I will probably have the next chapter out after a month or so.

Don't get me wrong, I don't really like doing it this slow. However, that's how it needs to be. I need to get chapters ahead of time, I need to organise a proper story line, I need to actually have some formation with what my story is like. As it stands, the story is like a free-flowing experiment, jumping from thing to thing. I need it to be an actual writing piece, something which people will enjoy reading not only due to personal wants, but because the story is actually appealing to more people than a niche market because the story, not the IDEA of the story is good.

I'm not saying that you guys aren't important, quite the opposite in fact. You guys made me think about all this, made me think that somehow I was missing out on something. You guys gave me motivation when I needed it, although that motivation has kinda been misguided until now.

It also says that I write painfully slow if I'm making up ideas on the spot. This is also another reason why I need to take a break from publishing, even though I've already taken a 2+ month break. If things work out how I want them to, after that month or so, I'll be able to get out chapters on a schedule that I like.

Of course, this is all speculation. For all I know, I could just have nothing at the end of the month, just like I have basically nothing now. However, I'll try to not let that deter me. I promise that every night, I will try to at least work on this for around half an hour to an hour. School and homework will take up most of my time; procrastination and games will take up a large chunk of that too. (Sorry, too addicted to maple right now, seriously. I know it's a waste of time, and that this actually fulfils something worthwhile, but freaking hell, mmorpgs are addictive)

My promises have usually come to nothing. However, this time, I hope that they do come, because if they do, then a lot of things will work out for the better. I'll be able to work with more motivation, actually knowing what happens in advance before I write it out. I'll be able to release more consistently, knowing that I'll have back-up chapters just in case I don't meet my schedule (Although if this does happen, I'll still slow down around exam and assignment time. I do need to focus on school)

Anyway, how have you guys been? How did you go in the faerie's ruin plot? I got myself a Faerie PB (Here's hoping for inflation after a year or so), Hanso's Charisma Charm (Seriously, a ring of the lost that only costs 10k plot points? Wow...), a strength potion (I know for sure that these will be worth ALOT after a while), and some other random things such as books and toys that no-one cares about, but I will keep as memories. Now- I actually wrote this entire section around the time that I published, and most of the story plus the below A/N around the middle of January. I decided to keep it in because I like it. It might sound a bit disjointed.

* * *

I decided to do one of Jhudora's quests, and the item she asked for was Blue Maraqua Wall Paint.

I couldn't find it anywhere.

Heh. Seriously, is there like a paint shop somewhere in Neopia? ._.

I bet I sound stupid now.

Anyway, we meet Jhudora, sarcastic, ranting, awesome-fun POV to do. I planned to only do her for this chapter, but she might come back in later. She's fun to write as.

Btw, I claim no knowledge of faerie breeding. I have no idea who the fathers would be, so... I'll just not mention.. them?...

This is going to kill me later, isn't it...

Also going to make the Amulet of the Dark Faerie more useful than it actually is, for the sake of making it seem special. (Seriously, going through heaps of items on the site, none of them suited my purpose. Maybe I'm just not searching in the right places)

Ask questions, leave comments, etc. Do what you guys normally do.

...IGNORE ME –cry.

Celeste: There there *gives tissue*

Oh, thanks.

Tristan: Now get back to work, we were hardly in that chapter, except for flashbacks which don't count.

T.T..


	6. ChristmasNotice

Merry Christmas.

So. Um. Yeah. If you haven't noticed, this has been abandoned. Like that orphan that no-one likes and will later lead a life of alcoholism on the streets.

Alright, maybe that was a bad comparison, but you get the idea. Anyway, this is just a short little one-shot style thing that I had written up earlier for fun, and well, I might as well upload it here.

Oh, if anyone wishes to use my characters / plot or continue this story, I'll let you as long as you;

Tell me about it and what you have in mind first. and I don't hate your idea,

Let me read over at least 1-2 chapters before their published,

Keep the general feel and personality of the characters.

Other than that, go wild.

Oh one more thing. The formatting of this piece is pretty terrible now that I've converted it. You might be a bit confused at the very end.

* * *

I wake up, snow falling outside on the window.

It's Christmas.

Christmas... Usually me and some of my friends would go hang around the place, just messing around in the snow, or near some shops. Maybe even travel to Happy Valley for some of the celebrations there, and pick up the free items. Someone rich decided to add to the Christmas cheer each year by making an advent calendar, each day in December giving away different things. Of course, unless you lived on Terror Mountain, travelling there each day cost neopoints and travelling more than a few times during December was impractical. The item's usually didn't cost as much as the fare too, though occasionally they'd give away some pretty expensive stuff.

I try to remember what my friends are doing. But really, I don't care. I only have one thing on my mind this Christmas.

Tristan.

I quickly grab a bite and get myself into something warm, and then head outside, blue scarf waving in the wind. I look around; young Neopets everywhere, simply enjoying themselves. Snowballs, Snowmen, Ice skating, everything from being a child you could remember. Christmas decorations are set up around the marketplace, creating a red and green glow from them. The usual bustle of the shops is replaced with something close to joy. The shopkeepers look happy, the small amount of customers look happy, even the shops themselves look happy.

I walk towards his house slowly, smiling slightly in the sun's rays. I pass a few people I know, but I don't really pay attention to them. All of them are already absorbed in various things; the snow, other friends, things that can pass for now. As I turn the corner, only a few streets to go, I bump into someone. I look up; ready to utter a hasty apology, but stop, and instead tackle him to the ground in a hug, smiling.

I wake up.

Oh joy, Christmas.

Usually, nothing much happens for me on Christmas. Actually, it's like another ordinary day, nothing different to the day before and after. But somehow, I know this one will be different to the ones in the past.

Celeste.

My mind has her imprinted inside. Every small detail... she's there. I wonder if she's doing anything important, and decide to head out to see. After some omelette (something which I've always liked), I quickly wrap myself in some warm clothes. I leave my house and try to stay unnoticed, hanging by the edges of the paths. The clothes help in that regard; any further than a few metres and no-one would recognise me. My wings folded neatly underneath, it would be easy to be mistaken for a purple Lupe, unless they saw my eyes. So I kept my head down, not really looking ahead too much.

I could hear some kids talking, laughing, playing together, having fun with the snow that fell within the area. To be honest, I never really liked snow. It may have just been a childhood in a relatively warm area, but I still didn't like the cold.

The wind is blowing, not really that hard, but enough to irritate me. I can feel some frost starting to gather up on the edges of my fur, and I make a mental note never to be outside for too long during this weather. Ironic, the only weather I could be easy to hide in was the one I hated the most. After walking down a few streets, I bump into someone. I look down, words forming on my lips but I get tackled over by the smiling figure in a hug. When I realise who it is, I smile back.

I leap off him after a few seconds, knowing a frosty street not the best place to be on the ground.

"Could you please try not doing that without warning next time?..." He says, smiling, and I shake my head slightly.

"Nup!" I reply in a cheery tone. "Merry Christmas."

"You too."

Picking himself back up, he looks around the place, and turns back.

"Maybe this might not be the best place. Should we go back to my house?" He offers, gesturing towards his street.

"Sure." I smile, starting towards that direction. As we walk side by side, I turn to admire him. His fur was starting to build some frost, but was still the same as before, simply perfect. His smile just makes me feel warm on the inside, especially since I know who it's for. Other than that, the clothes he had on obscured the rest, but that didn't really matter. He was still himself.

We find at his house quick enough, and we step inside. We both take the unnecessary winter clothes off; the insulation was good, it kept the house warm. I turn back towards him, smiling. He smiles too.

She stays on me for a few seconds before hopping off. Despite how cold my back felt, I wish she didn't stop. But I try to keep my voice steady.

"Could you please try not doing that without warning next time?..." I mutter, half angrily half smiling.

"Nup! Merry Christmas." She replies, her voice as soft as ever.

"You too."

I look around, and quickly realise that if we don't move, people will probably find us together soon.

"Maybe this might not be the best place. Should we go back to my house?" I offer, leaning back towards the street.

"Sure."

Smiling, we both head off. Her blue, white and black fur, her small quirks; everything was perfect. At my house, we take off what we don't need to wear. It wasn't too cold inside, and it meant that I didn't really need winter clothes inside of the house. I turn towards her, smiling. She was smiling back.

_And as the day finished, and night took over..._

**_And as the day finished, and night fell..._**

_We find ourselves with each other's company..._

**_We find ourselves with each other..._**

_Simply enjoying our moment together..._

**_Simply enjoying the moment together..._**

_And when we start to fall asleep..._

**_And when we prepare for sleep..._**

_Our embrace will comfort us through the night..._

**_Our embrace will be our link through the night..._**

_As will your words..._

**_As will your words..._**

**_I Love you_**


End file.
